


What Best Friends Are For

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Dreams, Europe, Gen, Homesickness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick's homesick and knows his best friend could make him feel better.





	What Best Friends Are For

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet little story I thought of while at work today. :)

Brian just grinned as he felt his bed shift from the new weight that was on it, he knew the younger boy wouldn't last long in the other bed by himself. Brian turned over feeling the blond crawl right into his arms, laying his head on Brian's chest.

"Don't say a word." Nick warned, causing Brian to smile.

Brian wrapped his arm around the teen, pulling him close as Nick curled up next to his best friend. They had become friends almost instantly even though Brian was six years older then the blond. 

"I wanna go home." Nick said softly. 

Brian sighed and nodded, they were all homesick. They had been in Europe for the last couple of years trying to make their dream come true. Their first album had done amazingly and were gaining a pretty big fan base, but they were still nobodies at home. Brian knew there was more to Nick wanting to go home other then being homesick, they had all been floored when Brian was told he'd been given full guardian rights to Nick while they were over seas, but it broke Nick's heart knowing neither of his parents wanted to be at his side as he worked hard to make his dream become a reality. He understood his siblings had to be looked after also, but had hoped one of them would have came with him. 

"It'll be okay, we'll be home soon." Brian said softly. " Think of all the cool things we've done here." Nick nodded softly knowing Brian was trying encourage him to not give up. 

"Besides, what do I always say?" Brian asked.

"Everything happens for a reason." Nick replied.

Brian grinned softly. "Mean think about it, if Kevin hadn't made that call, I wouldn't be here right now." 

Nick knew that and was thankful Kevin had called his cousin because now he had a best friend and three others to look up to. He knew Brian had other plans for his life before fate stepped in. 

Brian felt Nick's body start to become heavy as he started to fall asleep, safe in his best friend's arms. 

"Go to sleep Nicky, we've got an early flight tomorrow." 

Nick grumbled at the nick name but was to tired to complain as he closed his blue eyes. 

"Thanks Frick." Nick said softly as he went to sleep.

Brian smiled and snuggled down with the younger boy. "Anytime Frack, that's what best friends are for."


End file.
